


Surprise Children

by IcannotbelieveIamhere



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Canon, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 22:05:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17836988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcannotbelieveIamhere/pseuds/IcannotbelieveIamhere
Summary: Oliver has just let William leave with his grandparents.  He wants to protect William and keep an eye on his son but he needs help from an old friend in Central City.  Felicity is acting strangely after her phone call.





	Surprise Children

**Author's Note:**

> Set after episode 7.13
> 
> We've seen a few pregnancy reveal stories, but I wanted to show a few other issues which Oliver and Felicity were also going through.
> 
> I'm not sure why William and his grandparents thought Central City was a safer place to live. They've had just as many near disasters there with all the meta activity as Starling City has.
> 
> I'm trying new things with my writing. This story was written quickly with less rewrites than I'm used to doing.

Oliver closed the door to his apartment after saying farewell to William and his grandparents. He wondered when he would see his son again. Oliver still didn't understand what had happened to William at school and why he had changed so much. Why hadn't the school contacted them directly about William being expelled? 

Oliver realised he'd been out of touch with William in so many ways recently. He'd just let William go again, but he didn't want to be completely cut off from his son. He had to figure out a way of keeping an eye on William. An idea started to form in his head. He needed help from Felicity and another friend.

Oliver pulled out his cell phone and called Barry Allen. Oliver could see Felicity was still on her cell phone but he didn't know who she was talking to. He probably should have consulted Felicity before ringing Barry. He knew she would want to keep track of William, especially after all of his multiple levels of deception.

“Hey Oliver,” came Barry's bright voice through the phone.

“Sorry to bother you Barry,” Oliver said, “William and his grandparents have just left our apartment. Would you come over, but without letting them see you?”

“No problem, man,” Barry replied.

Oliver looked towards Felicity who had her back to him. She put her cell phone back into her pocket, as he started walking towards her. 

“Felicity,” Oliver said.

Felicity didn't respond.

Before Oliver reached Felicity, Barry phased through the door of the apartment.

“Barry Allen has entered through the front door,” the security system announced.

Barry was dressed in a Star Labs shirt and running pants.

“Cool!” Barry exclaimed as he looked at Felicity's computer system.

“Barry!” Felicity screamed in shock.

Oliver rushed over to Felicity. 

“I'm sorry Felicity,” Oliver said as he put his arms around her. “I asked Barry to come over. I was going to tell you but you were on the phone when I rang. Are you okay?”

Felicity started to shake. Oliver had never seen her react to Barry's arrival like this before.

“I'm okay. You're okay. William's okay. That was Dr Schwartz. She says there's no lingering effects from the gas Stan pumped into the apartment.”

“That's great,” Oliver said.

“Man, I heard about that on the news,” Barry said, “You guys are amazing, outsmarting Stan like that. We finally get to close all those case files in Central City. Captain Singh is really impressed.”

“I'm so sorry I underestimated Stan in the beginning......” Oliver sighed.

“Look, if I've come at a bad time I can go. You guys have a lot to process after everything that's happened.” Barry said.

“Please stay Barry,” Felicity said, “I want to know why Oliver called you.”

“Let's sit down.” Oliver said.

Oliver, Felicity and Barry sat down on the sofa and Oliver explained what had happened to William. Felicity was very quiet during the conversation and Oliver was wondering what was on her mind. She was rarely this silent.

“So,” Barry said after Oliver had finished his story, “William and his grandparents think Central City is the place to have a 'normal' life.”

“Their words, not mine,” Oliver replied.

“Central City isn't a normal city. You know I'm not the only meta running around, and now we have meta-tech to deal with. William's probably more at risk in Central City, than in Starling City.”

“I know. That's why we need your help,” Oliver agreed.

“William's a great kid, although probably not so much of a kid now,” Barry said.

“Felicity?” Oliver asked. 

Felicity took a few seconds before she looked at Oliver.

“Huh”

“Did you put any tracking devices on William before he left?” Oliver asked.

“No, he's too smart. He found the virus our security system put on his tablet. He'd find any hidden devices or software and disable or misdirect them.”

“I was hoping Barry could keep an eye on William for us. With his speed, William would hardly notice him passing by. Maybe we could use cameras in and near his home without anyone else seeing Barry install them.”

“William would find the cameras and we'd be back to square one,” Felicity said.

She though for a few moments.

“William might get a kick out of The Flash running by him from time to time,” Felicity smiled, “You used to be his biggest hero.”

Barry blushed.

“I'll see what I can do. Maybe I could go visit him as myself, saying I'm a friend of yours.”

“That might work,” Oliver said, “But he'll probably figure out who you are. As Felicity said, he's pretty smart.”

“Maybe that's not such a bad thing,” Barry replied, “I've kept a lot of secrets from people in my life, thinking I was protecting them. There were always consequences. If I admit the truth, William might trust me enough to let me protect him.”

“But how can we protect anyone now?” Felicity sighed. She stood up and walked towards the window, “How can we protect Starling City, Central City and our children at the same time? No matter what we seem to do, something always threatens our children. We can't leave and we can't stay. What are we going to do?”

Felicity put her hands over her belly.

“Um Oliver,” Barry said quietly. “I think she's talking about more than William and Nora.”

Oliver rushed over to Felicity.

“Felicity,” Oliver said quickly as he placed his hands over hers, “Are we having a baby?”

“Yes.” 

Felicity began to cry. Oliver held Felicity and the tears he had tried to hold back when William left started flowing down his face.

Barry rushed up to Felicity and took her cell phone out of her pocket, placed it next to his phone on the computer desk and started to reprogram it.

“Okay,” Barry said, “You're now part of the Star Labs emergency network.”

Barry explained to Oliver and Felicity how to activate the SOS on Felicity's phone whenever she needed help. He had also connected Felicity's phone to Oliver's with the SOS and placed a tracker on Felicity's phone which connected back to Star Labs.

“We're all here to help you,” Barry said.

“Thank you,” Felicity whispered.

“I'll give you two time to yourselves. Congratulations Oliver, Congratulations Felicity, Congratulations Baby Smoak/Queen. Bye.”

And with a wave, Barry was gone.

Oliver kissed Felicity.

“I'm so happy,” he said.

“I'm scared,” Felicity said as tears ran down her face.

“As Barry said, we're all here to help you. We'll figure this out somehow, together. All of us.”

“Thank you.” Felicity said as she leaned against Oliver.

“She's going to be a star,” Oliver said.

“How do you know she's a she?” Felicity asked.

“I can already feel her in my heart,” Oliver replied.

Felicity smiled and kissed her husband briefly.

“Right,” Felicity said, suddenly full of energy again, “Let's get these security upgrades installed, along with the UPS and back up generators. We are never going to lose power again.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed my different take on the situation.
> 
> The power failure at the apartment made no sense, it was just an easy script writers excuse. In my AU, that will never happen again.
> 
> If you've got any questions about the story please let me know and I'll do my best to answer them.
> 
> The title is based on the concept that William turning up was a surprise to Oliver as he thought Samantha had lost her baby. Barry never expected his grown up daughter, Nora, to appear our of the speed force. Oliver and Felicity never expected their encounter with Stan to end in the discovery of their new child.


End file.
